cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Government of the Random Insanity Alliance
Category:Political history of the Random Insanity Alliance The Government of the Random Insanity Allinace, as of the 3rd ConstRItution, consists of a Triumvirate and five Cabinet members among several other appointed administrative positions This newest ConstRItution came into effect as of the 16th Cabinet. During the 1st and 2nd ConstRItutions the government consisted of a Cabinet of five elected officials and two other non-cabinet officials. Current Officials RIA Government Timeline Notes about Timeline Current Positions *HoFA = Head of Foreign Affairs *HoMo = Head of Military Operations *HoE = Head of Economics *HoIA = Head of Internal Affairs *HoJA = Head of Janitorial Affairs *CP = Captain Planet Defunct Positions *GB = Head of Ghostbusting People *Shadow = ShadowDragon *Lanna = Psychotic Dictator Current Positions Triumvirate Head of Economics (formerly Economic Adviser) Head of Foreign Affairs Head of Recruitment Captain Planet *Note: Meatkin Pie was the actually winner in the tenth through thirteenth elections of Captain Planet, and "Kenny's Cock" was the winner of the fourteenth election, but due to the fact that they are inanimate objects, they cannot serve office which lead to the runner-up becoming Captain Planet. Defunct Positions Leader Co-Leader Minister of Propaganda The Minister of Propaganda position existed only during the ninth, tenth, and eleventh cabinets. The position was abolished during the eleventh cabinet by an amendment to the ConstRItution. =Cabinets and Elections= First Cabinet *The First Cabinet was in power from about July and August of 2006. Second Cabinet *The Second Cabinet was in power from September 20, 2006 to and October of 2006. *Artema Dragon officially won the election with 45.45% of the votes but he went inactive for some time after the election so the runner-up Omega-Red became the War Advisor Third Cabinet *The Third Cabinet was in power during November of 2006. Fourth Cabinet *The Fourth Cabinet was in power during December of 2006. *Shyox achieved 59.38% (19) of the votes but failed to achieve the necessary 2/3 majority to be re-elected as the Leader by one vote and thus the runner-up Azural was elected into the position. Fifth Cabinet *The Fifth Cabinet was in power during January of 2007. Sixth Cabinet *The Sixth Cabinet was in power during February of 2007. Seventh Cabinet *The Seventh Cabinet was in power during March of 2007. Eighth Cabinet *The Eighth Cabinet was in power during April of 2007. *The records for the number of votes cheeseaholic received cannot be found. Ninth Cabinet *The Ninth Cabinet was in power during May of 2007. *Note: The Head of Internal Affairs and Minister of Propaganda positions were added to the ConstRItution during the month of the eighth cabinet which is why they first started in the ninth cabinet. *Since Shyox won both the Economic Advsisor and Minister of Propaganda elections he had to choose between them and chose to be Minister of Propaganda. Due to the fact that EnragedLobster, the second place candidate for the Economic Advisor, also won the position of Co-Leader. Due to this a new second election for Economic Advisor was planned to be held between the two other remaining candidates, zombie2000 and Vector. However, before this could happen zombie2000 decided to remove himself from the race making Vector the Economic Advisor. Tenth Cabinet *The Tenth Cabinet was in power during June of 2007. *Cheeseaholic mysteriously and unexpectedly went inactive without any word of why and his nation was deleted due to 20 days of inactivity. Kaiser became the interim War Advisor for the rest of the term. Eleventh Cabinet *The Eleventh Cabinet was in power during July of 2007. Twelfth Cabinet *The Twelfth Cabinet was in power during August of 2007. *Both Ananegg and bioakky resigned from the RIA during this cabinet and Crazyisralie became the replacement Co-Leader for the month and the Head of Internal Affairs position remained empty until the next election. Thirteenth Cabinet *The Thirteenth Cabinet was in power during September of 2007. *This cabinet was the first time in RIA's history that no incumbents were re-elected to the same position. *Moth and Damen both ran unopposed for both of their respective positions and thus were elected to them automatically. As Meatkin Pie is an inanimate object the runner-up of the election, Kaiser became Captain Planet. At this time the amount of votes he received has been lost. Fourteenth Cabinet *The Fourteenth Cabinet was in power during October of 2007. *Vintus, Moth, and invincible13matt all ran unopposed for their respective positions and thus were elected to them automatically. Fifteenth Cabinet *The Fifteenth Cabinet was in power during November of 2007. *Moth ran unopposed for the Economic Adviser position so he was elected to it automatically. *EnragedLobster stepped down from his position of Head of Foreign Affairs a little into the month and nominated Loren as his replacement. zblewski then replaced Loren in the Head of Internal Affairs position. *Loren stepped down from her position a few days prior to Delta and no replacement was chosen. *Delta1212 stepped down as leader near the end of the month, making Vintus the leader by default for a couple of days. EnragedLobster and Supertwigs1013 both rescinded their allegiance to RIA the day Delta1212 stepped down. All empty positions remained that way until the normally scheduled election a couple of days later. =3rd ConstRItution Cabinets= Sixteenth Cabinet *This is the first Cabinet under the 3rd ConstRItution of the RIA. It was in power for the month of December 2007. *Due to a few different issues, such as the Asplosion, a second election was held several days after the first as a revote for the Triumvirate Seventeenth Cabinet *The Seventeenth Cabinet was in power during January of 2008. *cctmsp13 withdrew from the election shortly into it making Grand Poobah Marx the winner, however, a few days later he stepped down from the position due to not having enough time. Pinwheel was later nominated and accepted the position. *Vintus ran unopposed for the position of Head of Recruitment and thus was elected to the position automatically. Eighteenth Cabinet *The Eighteenth Cabinet is in power during February of 2008. *Delta1212 ran unopposed for the Triumvirate position and thus was elected into it automatically. *Vintus stepped down from the Head of Recruitment position on February 22 and Dontasemebro became his replacement for the remainder of the month. Nineteenth Cabinet *The Nineteenth Cabinet was in power during March of 2008. *Damen ran unopposed for the Head of Foreign Affairs position and thus won the election automatically. Twentieth Cabinet *The Twentieth Cabinet was in power during April of 2008. *Nitemarebforcrismas ran unopposed for the Head of Foreign Affairs position and thus won the election automatically. *Nitemarebforcrismas resigned from the position and the alliance around the middle of the month. *C-Zom ran unopposed for the Head of Military Operations position and thus won the election automatically. *C-Zom resigned from the position and the alliance shortly after on April 3. Twenty-first Cabinet *The Twenty-first Cabinet is in power during May of 2008. *Emperor Whimsical, Preventer Wind, and DrunkWino ran unopposed for their respective positions and thus where elected automatically. *During the Twentieth cabinet an amendment to the ConsRItution were passed in which the Head of Internal Affairs position was changed to now be part of the Cabinet. The Head of Janitorial affairs was created because DrunkWino refused to consistently clean up after himself. After several members we lost in mountains of empty alcoholic containers, Preventer Wind was named HoJA and given a broom and very large recycle bin. Twenty-second Cabinet *The Twenty-second Cabinet is in power during June of 2008. Twenty-third Cabinet *The Twenty-third Cabinet will be in power during July of 2008. *Dontasemebro ran unoppossed for the Head of Economics position and thus was elected into it automatically.